PMS
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Siapa yang berani melawan wanita yang sedang PMS? Bukan anak-anak kelas 3-E pastinya. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


Ada satu hari dalam sebulan dimana wanita di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi brutal. Memang tidak bersamaan, tapi yang merepotkan untuk Nagisa Shiota beserta teman-temannya di kelas 3-E dan Karasuma Tadaomi adalah suatu hari tertentu di pertengahan bulan dimana Irina Jelavic berubah bagaikan monster galak yang siap menyerang desa.

"Hei, Itona! Rapikan rambutmu!" entah mengapa dengan randomnya guru bahasa mereka yang satu itu menunjuk pemuda berambut putih yang terbilang murid baru itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku?" dan dengan polosnya lelaki yang pernah menjadi musuh mereka itu bertanya balik.

"Rambutmu seperti benang kusut tahu! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah Terasaka!" gadis Eropa itu berujar dengan ketus. Sejak pertama masuk kelas, wajahnya berkedut tidak senang. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya cemberut. Sepertinya suasana hati guru mereka yang satu itu sedang tidak baik.

"Hah? Kenapa kau ingin melihat wajahku, _Bitch-sensei_? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" rekannya yang berambut cokelat dan pirang itu balik bertanya.

"Ya ada yang salah dengan wajahmu," dengan santai wanita berambut pirang itu menjawab, "Wajahmu berantakan."

"Apa?" pemuda yang bertubuh paling besar di kelas 3-E itu menerjang maju, namun dengan sigap ketua kelas mereka menahannya. Isogai memang lebih kecil dari Terasaka, tapi pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang lebih banyak karena tanggung jawab yang dibebankan padanya.

"Sudahlah, Terasaka," bisiknya berusaha menenangkan temannya itu, "Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa? _Bitch-sensei_ sedang _itu_ ," Terasakan hanya menghela napas sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Heh? Besar badan doang rupanya. Pasti _anumu_ juga tidak besar kan, Te-ra-sa-ka?" Nagisa dengan cemas melirik ke belakang. Berdoa dalam hati sambil mengamati urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar dahi teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi tentu saja Terasaka tidak banyak berkutik. Siapa yang berani melawan wanita yang sedang PMS?

.

.

.

.

 _ **PMS**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Untuk keperluan misi besar mereka, Nagisa Shiota selalu mengamati guru wali kelas mereka yang pada akhir tahun pelajaran harus mereka bunuh. Tapi diam-diam, sebetulnya Nagisa tidak hanya mengamati wali kelas mereka saja. tapi dia juga mengamati guru bahasa inggris mereka dan guru olahraga mereka.

Jadi, Nagisa tahu dalam suatu waktu di pertengahan bulan setiap bulannya, _Bitch-sensei_ akan berubah menjadi monster galak yang siap menyerang desa. Ada tiga tahapan sebelum _Bitch-sensei_ berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan:

 **Tahap Pertama: Mudah Menangis**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dalam rangka mempertajam kemampuan _listening_ mereka, maka dalam pelajaran bahasa inggri, _Bitch-sensei_ memutar sebuah film tanpa _subtitle_. Dan tugas anak-anak kelas 3-E adalah untuk memahami jalan ceritanya dan membuat rangkumannya untuk diserahkan besok harinya. Ah ya, mereka juga harus menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan.

Film yang diputar kala itu berjudul _Armageddon_ , sebuah film yang cukup menarik menurut Nagisa. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu banyak unsur sedihnya karena lebih banyak unsur heroiknya. Itulah mengapa Nagisa keheranan ketika selesai menonton, ia mendapati guru mereka menangis tersedu-sedu di pojokan kelas, "Ada apa, _Bitch-sensei_?"

"Huhuhu, filmnya, hiks," bahkan sampai tidak koheren dalam menyampaikan kalimat, "Kasihan, hiks. Ayahnya, hiks. Demi dunia ini, hiks," kala itu Nagisa dan Kayano hanya saling bertatapan, berusaha memahami apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh gadis Eropa di hadapan mereka ini.

"Ada yang sakit, _Sensei_?" Kayano menyerahkan tisu untuk wanita yang secara mengejutkan usianya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dari mereka itu, "Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Sakitnya tuh disini," gadis itu menunjuk ke bagian dada sebelah kirinya, sebelum tersedu-sedu hebat. Kali ini bahkan Isogai yang awalnya akan pergi ke kamar kecil memandangi Nagisa dan Kayano secara bergantian.

Isogai kemudian merangkul keduanya menjauh dari guru basaha inggri mereka, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Waktu aku hendak mengambil daftar hadir, dia sudah seperti itu," Nagisa menjawab dengan berbisik.

" _Well_ , sepertinya filmnya sedikit mempengaruhi _Bitch-sensei_ terlalu dalam kan?" Kayano balas berbisik.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika pintu geser mendadak terbuka dan guru olahraga mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkahnya yang lebar dan tegas. Dalam beberapa langkah saja, pria berambut hitam itu sudah mencapai guru bahasa mereka yang masih tersedu-sedu di pojokan, "Irina!" panggilnya dengan aka sedikit kasar.

 _Well_ , pada dasarnya nada bicara Karasuma- _sensei_ memang tegas dan terkesan galak. Mungkin karena ia adalah hasil didikan militer ya….

Guru olahraga mereka yang berotot itu kemudia berjongkok di depan wanita Eropa yang kini wajahnya disembunyikan oleh surai pirang indahnya, "Irina," panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut, "Kau memalukan tahu! Bagaimana kalau ada anak-anak yang melihatnya?"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dua tangan yang berbalut _sweater_ cerah melingkari leher Karasuma. Wajah cantik _honey-trap assassin_ itu kini tersembunyi dengan aman di dada Wakil dari Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang, "Huwaaaaa, Karasumaaaa. Ceritanya sangat menyedihkan! Hiks. Ayahnya mengorbankan hidupnya demi melindungi anaknya dan bumi… hiks… ceritanya sungguh menyentuh….."

Nagisa bisa tahu kalau guru olahraga mereka itu berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya, selemah apapun kelihatannya, bagaimanapun juga Irina Jelavic adalah pembunuh bayaran terlatih. Hal itu membuat gadis Eropa itu cukup memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi diirnya. Dan tampaknya sekali ini kekuatan itu dipakainya untuk menahan pujaan hatinya sehingga tidak mudah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Sudah, sudah, cengeng sekali sih!" dengan canggung pria yang rambutnya selalu berantakan dan mencuat kesegala arah itu mengelus punggung guru wanita mereka, "Bagaimana kau bisa jadi seorang pembunuh bayaran coba kalau film saja membuatmu menangis begini? Berhenti menangis! Memalukan tahu!" tapi sepertinya guru olahraga mereka tidak bisa berhenti mengelus punggung _Bitch-sensei_.

 **Tahap Kedua: Tidak** _ **Mood**_ **Melakukan Apapun**

Tidak berapa lama setelah insiden film _Armageddon_ , _Bitch-sensei_ kembali berulah, "Dihadapan kalian adalah soal latihan. Kerjakan dengan baik," ujarnya. Selanjutnya guru bahasa mereka itu tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan disitulah masalahnya terletak: Irina Jelavic tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dihadapan siswa dan siswi kelas 3-E kertas setebal mungkin 500 halaman berisi soal bahasa Inggris dan mereka harus menyelesaikannya sementara guru mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Wanita yang bersnagkutan hanya bertopang dagu di meja guru, bahkan tidak mengawasi mereka. Nagisa sih tidak memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik dengan Bahasa Inggris. Tapi sepertinya yang lainnya tidak begitu….

" _Sensei_ , aku tidak mengerti cerita yang diberikan untuk soal nomor 1 sampai nomor 10," Takuya Muramatsu berujar.

"Hm?" manik biru secerah langit musim panas itu hanya melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada entah apa diluar sana, "Lihat kamus saja."

" _Sensei_ , aku sudah selesai," Karma, dari barisan paling belakang kelas mereka berujar dengan penuh percaya diri, yang menyebabkan seluruh kelas mendesah kaget. Kemudian diikuti dengan bisik-bisik penuh semangat. Tidak memakan waktu lama, kelas menjadi ribut.

Biasanya kondisi ini akan membuat _Bitch-sensei_ marah besar. Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah kasus khusus, "Hm? Taruh saja disini," tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk bertopang dagu menepuk wilayah kosong di mejanya. Matanya masih memandang keluar jendela, tidak terlalu memperhatikan kelas yang ribut dan beberapa orang yang perlahan mendekat ke arah Karma untuk melihat jawabannya.

"Ups, aku hanya bercanda," Karma melempar kakinya ke atas meja, membuat kertas-kertasnya berterbangan. Desahan kecewa terdengar dari beberapa orang. Dan lagi, kelakuan Karma yang cukup kurang ajar harusnya membuat marah wanita Eropa itu. Harusnya….

"Berbohong itu tidak baik," Irina kembali hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Karma, "Nanti kau bisa masuk neraka loh," dan sampai pelajaran selesai kelas 3-E dilanda keheningan yang tidak wajar.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, guru mereka itu masih saja memandangi langit di luar sana. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, yang pasti ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, " _Bitch-sensei_ tidak makan siang?" Kayano dengan sopannya bertanya. Guru berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng, " _Bitch-sensei_ tidak membawa bekal? Kita bisa berbagi. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di depan?" Kayano masih berusaha menawarkan makan siangnya pada guru mereka itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," jawabnya singkat. Irina Jelavic jarang mengucapkan terima kasih.

Nagisa menggeleng pada Kayano yang tampaknya masih hendak merayu _honey-trap assassin_ itu. Nagisa dengan lembut menarik Kayano menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran _Bitch-sensei_ , "Sepertinya dia tidak mau makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita bilang ke _Koro-sensei_ atau ke Karasuma- _sensei_ , hm? Mereka berdua lebih berpengalaman daripada kita dalam menghadapi _Bitch-sensei_ ," entah mengapa Nagisa tidak terlalu senang melihat senyum Kayano yang goyah dan pandangan matanya yang mendadak menatap ke bawah seolah lantai kayu itu lebih menarik daripada dirinya.

"Baiklah," Nagisa menuntun Kayano untuk pergi ke ruang guru dan mencari dua guru mereka lainnya. Tempat ketika ia hendakmenggeser pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

Karasuma Tadaomi masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa tempat makan yang dibungkus kain berwarna cokelat, "Kau pasti belum makan," ujarnya ketika ia tiba di depan meja guru.

"Hm?" iris sewarna _aquamarine_ itu kembali cuma melirik sekilas saja, "Malas makan."

Karasuma menarik kursi yang ada di dekat meja dulu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan meja guru. Ia membuka bungkusan kotak bekalnya sebelum mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit sosis goreng dari kotak makannya, "Kalau tidak makan kau bisa sakit, Bodoh!" dengan satu tangan yang ahli, pria itu menarik wajah _Bitch-sensei_ mendekat. Ketika guru bahasa mereka hendak protes, Karasuma- _sensei_ menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut _Bitch-sensei_ yang terbuka.

"Kalau kau sakit kemampuanmu akan berkurang. Kalau kemampuanmu menjadi payah, kau jadi mudah terbunuh tahu! Lagipula tarif bayaranmu bergantung pada kemampuanmu membunuh kan? Memangnya kau mau diberikan tarif murah?" dan begitulah. Karasuma- _sensei_ terus menyuapi _Bitch-sensei_ sampai makanannya habis.

Sambil marah-marah tentunya.

 **Tahap Ketiga: Marah-Marah Tanpa Sebab yang Jelas**

"Mas abaca begitu saja gak bisa sih, hah?" buku-buku dan vas bunga yang ada di meja guru melayang di udara selama beberapa saat. Sungguh mukjizat yang menakjubkan bahwa vas itu tidak pecah saat itu juga, " _I have a cat. Her name is Neko. She has white and black fur."_ dan seperti biasanya, guru mereka itu membacakan kalimat dalam Bahasa Inggris dengan sangat sempurna dan lancar.

"Apa susahnya baca kalimat begitu doang coba?" manik biru itu membara. Wajahnya kemerahan dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Sepertinya berteriak-teriak selama kurang lebih setengah jam akhirnya membuatnya kelelahan.

"Coba kumpulkan PR kalian," perintahnya ketika ia sudah mendudukkan pantatnya dengan nyaman di kursi empuk yang disediakan untuk para guru.

Isogai mengangkat tangannya dengan hati-hati, "Ya?" Irina Jelavic membentak, membuat pemuda bermabut hitam berjengit. Manik sewarna madunya memandang ke segala arahnya namun tidak ke arah guru bahasa mereka.

"PR yang mana ya, _Bitch-sensei_?" disampingnya, Megu Kataoka menarik bagian belakang blazernya, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Wajah _Bitch-sensei_ memerah seutuhnya. Nagisa bisa bersumpah kalau urat-urat mulai terbentuk di dahinya dan lehernya. Manik biru itu menggelap, bagaikan langit yang hendak diterpa badai yang ganas.

"Kalian belum mengerjakan PR, heh?" tanyanya dengan suara manis yang terlalu manis sehingga membuat perutmu sakit.

"Ma-makanya aku tanya PR yang mana, _Sensei_ , hehehe," tubuh Isogai kini menempel pada meja di belakangnya. Keringat mulai membahasi dahinya. Wajahnya berubah pucat seolah darah menghilang dari pembuluh darahnya disana.

"KALIAN BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR DARIKU, HAH? LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 700 KALI!" anak-anak kelas 3-E saling berpandangan. Kebingungan jelas terpeta dari wajah semuanya.

Pertama, minggu lalu _Bitch-sensei_ tidak memberikan PR apa-apa. Kedua, biasanya kalau mereka tidak mengerjakan PR, mereka akan dihukum oleh _Koro-sensei_ bukan oleh guru yang bersangkutan. Tapi mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari mengerikan itu, semuanya hanya saling berpandangan.

"SEKARANG!" teriakannya mungkin terdengar sampai ke kaki gunung.

Siswa kelas 3-E dengan tergesa keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan meja mereka untuk berebut menuju lapangan. Di belakang mereka mengikuti dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan Guru mereka yang berasa dari Eropa itu. aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa selalu rapi entah mengapa kini terangkat seolah membentuk halo yang memberikan efek mengerikan bagai sadako tengah mengejar.

Siapa yang tidak lari terbirit-birit coba?

* * *

 _Bitch-sensei_ berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil bersedekap. Dahi masih berkerut tidak senang. Bibirnya masih cemberut, sama sekali tidak membentuk senyuman. Seperti panas matahari diluar sini malah membuat darahnya semakin mendidih karena ia terlihat lebih menakutknya dibandingkan waktu di dalam ruangan kelas tadi.

"Nagisa," Kayano menarik lengan atasnya dengan susah payah, "Aku sudah keliling 150 putara. Kurasa aku tidak kuat lagi," bisiknya. Mereka berdua melambatkan lari mereka. Selama _Bitch-sensei_ melihat mereka berlari sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah.

"Kau istirahat saja kalau begitu," Nagisa menyarankan, menujuk ke arah Hara yang terbaring mengatur napas di dekat _Bitch-sensei_. Kayano menggeleng panik.

"Aku takut tahu!" mereka berlari semakin dekat ke arah _Bitch-sensei_ , "Ah, lihat! Ada Karasuma- _sensei_. Sepertinya kita akan selamat."

Nagisa dan Kayano semakin melambatkan kaki mereka seiring dengan pria rangking tinggi militer itu mendekat ke arah guru mereka. sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di dalam satu sementara yang laiannya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya yang berotot. Merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat, Hara berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Oi, Irina!" panggil Karasuma.

"APA?" balas guru bahasa mereka dengan galak. Saat ini Karasuma sudah berdiri di depan guru mereka yang sedang emosian itu.

"Apa-apaan ini menghukum anak-anak dengan tidak manusiawi begitu? Memangnya mereka salah apa?" Karasuma bertanya.

"MEREKA TIDAK MENGERJAKAN PR, BODOH! KAU PIKIR MEREKA TIDAK PANTAS DIHUKUM, HAH?" diteriaki jarak dekat begitu pasti menyakitkan untuk telinga. Tapi guru mereka yang satu itu memang bukan manusia dan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa tidak normalnya. Jadi sudah sepentasnya Karasuma- _sensei_ terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Bodoh! Nanti cepat tua," ternyata tangan kanan pria berambut hitam itu memegang setangkai mawar merah. Manik hitam yang tajam menusuk masuk ke dalam jiwa itu menatap mata biru langit yang menggelap karena kabut amarah, "Kau bahkan sudah terlihat tua dibandingkan dengan usiamu sebenarnya. Kau mau terlihat lebih tua lagi, hah?"

Dengan mulusnya Karasuma- _sensei_ menyelipkan cokelat dari saku kirinya ke saku rok panjang yang dikenakan _Bitch-sensei_. Kalau matanya tidak terlatih melihat kecepatan _Mach 20,_ Nagisa pasti tidak akan melihat perpindahan cokelat itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dariku. Ingat itu, Bodoh," ujar guru olahraga mereka sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas mereka.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Tampaknya Karasuma terlalu manis disini ya? Huft, maafkan Aru kalau Karasuma jadi OOC banget kelihatannya. Sebenernya mau bikin Karasuma jadi semacam pencinak hewa liar(?) yang sedang PMS tapi kayaknya penjinak hewan liarnya(?) terlalu manis deh. Sekali lagi maafkan Aru -_-

Dan sebenernya Aru punya sedikit ide untuk dibuat multi-chapter Irina-Karasuma tapi yha, masih harus digodog lagi karena itu kayak cuma prompt sekilas yang di dapat waktu buka-buka instagram gitu. _Say_ , menarik gak sih kalo misalnya kisah Karasuma-Irina dengan _setting_ Kerjaan gitu?

 _Well_ , biar bacotannya gak semakin panjang, mari kita stop sampai disini dulu. Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah mampir membaca cerita Aru bahkan sampai ke bacotannya ini. Kritik, saran, dan masukannya ditunggu. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!


End file.
